The Walking Dead (Furry twist&Filled w OC's)
by JoshiiWuff
Summary: Joshua is faced with life or death situations along with his new boyfriend after the dead start to walk among the living, reeking havoc all over the world. No one could have been prepared for this.


Before you read!: This is for adults only, as there will be quite a lot of Homophobic situations. ([Including but not limited to sex.]Seeing I'm gay, I really won't think about writing any straight/lesbian scenes out.. Sorry people x'3)

So if you aren't 18+, interested in homophobic situations, or like Furries- Please stop reading now, no need to read on if you won't like it in the long run.

Also- This is my first time writing on this site, I'm not entirely sure if this is allowed but it is a walking dead fan fiction, seeing we WILL meet Rick and the gang sometime in this story. But as I said, I'm not too sure if this is allowed so when this gets posted, please feel free to let me know.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Main Character:

Joshua  
(Based off myself, so anything I do is basically how I'd imagine I'd do it if I was in the actual situation.)

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Joshua's Appearance:  
(To help visualize :D)

-White-Silver Nine-tailed Fox  
-Male (Kind of obvious, but still.)  
-Girly  
-Slender  
-Green/Hazel Eyes  
-Moderately long hair  
-5'7" (Five foot seven inches)

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Joshua's Background:

Recently moved out of his parent's house into a new apartment seeing he's 18. He has practiced Fencing and usualy likes weilding a sword during any kind of fight. He found out he was gay some time around 3 years ago (I'll save you the time and not tell you how, but he's still a virgin.) and tends to easily let his guard down around females, seeing he gets nervous around guys way to often.

Chapter one: The week before the Dead.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Tomorrow we'll be expecting some cloudy skies but very low chances of rain, the rest of the week we'll be expecting Sunshine and clear skies!" The meteorologist on the T.V. stated.

I sighed, relaxing back on my couch after a long day of work, tired and weary I slowly started to drift off when my iPhone 5 Started ringing in my pocket, playing M4Sonic's "Virus".

I smile softly. "I wonder who could be calling this late in the afternoon~" I asked myself sleepily, smirking slightly and looks at the time on my phone before unlocking it, the time being 1:27AM, I answer and I'm greeted by my work friends voice, Rusty, making sure I get home safely like he almost always does.

"O-oh, hey Rusty.." I blush slightly, seeing I've had feelings for him for awhile but to afraid to admit anything to him.

On the other end Rusty says, "Hey, Joshua.. you get home safely? I can't help but worry when you walk home so late at night.. Ah- hah... Sorry if that sounded abit weird- Just lookin' out for you man."

"N-no it's ok, really, I appreciate it actually... w-what are you up to?" I reply, blushing immensely seeing it sounded like he was extremely worried and I've never had someone worry about me so much since I moved from my parents house.

"Not much, I got home 'bout an hour ago, got out of the shower about five minutes ago and sat down on the couch and started watching T.V. then thought about calling you to make sure you got home safely..." He said in what I assumed was a single breath seeing he took a deep breath after saying all that.

I giggle softly and reply "Well I got home about 30 minutes ago.." My tails swish around on their own, calming down slightly as I continue to talk to him.

"I nearly fell asleep because I got really tired... It was a long day and I'm abit worn out... Hahh..." I sighed for emphasis as to how tired I was, making him chuckle slightly.

"You're really adorable sometimes-" Hearing that made me blush more and I held my tails to my chest tightly, my ears lowering somewhat. "-I really think I need to get something off my chest... Something I've wanted to offer awhile ago.." He continued.

My heart beating faster by the second as he continues his sentence.. waiting to hear what he has to say- "Would y-you like a ride home after work every night? Like I said... It bothers me knowing you're walking home so late.. You never know what could happen.."

I buried my face in my tails, completely shot as I thought he was going to come out and tell me he loved me and wanted to be with me and the whole nine yards.

He sat there for a second and as I was doing so and pulled his phone from his ear to check if I was still in the call and said "Hello...? Joshua?"

I smile, still grateful for the offer and I reply "Y-yeah that would be great heh.." blushing still as I sat there on my plush couch, still glad at the fact he would want to be around me longer then we are at work.

I take a slight breath and hesitate slightly, then I blurt out- "Would you like to hang out after work some time?" I braced myself for a rejection as best as I could have, but then I nearly cried when I heard him reply. "I'd like that.. How about tomorrow after work? I'm not doing much then, you could come to my place."

I cheered silently, giggling to my self. "That's great! Ooh- What movie would you like me to bring?" I asked, wanting to figure out if he had anything in mind. "I want you to pick, you sound extremely overjoyed about this.." He chuckled again, making me blush more. "T-that's because I don't really get out much except when it comes to going to work or to the store..." I replied in a soft tone, quite embarrassed.

As if noticing my embarrassment he replied, "That's fine, I don't get out much either. I like keeping to myself really.." causing me to smile. "W-well what type of movies do you like then? I will pick but I want to make sure it might be something you like.." I said after a few seconds, murring softly as I relaxed back on the couch, nuzzling my tails every-so-often as we spoke. "I like quite a few types of movies.. I like action, comedy, romance, horror, you name it." After he answered I got up and started looking through my movies, talking to him the whole while. "Should I bring popcorn too?" I asked, half distracted as I kept on looking. "No, it's fine. I have popcorn here, so I can pop some when we get here." "Ah, ok!" I smiled and continued looking through all of my movies, having a hard time deciding and I ask him if he would like to watch The Three Stooges. "It sounds interesting." I giggle softly and tell him it's a comedy and it's REALLY funny. "Then bring it to work tomorrow, you can meet me out in the parking lot and put it in my car until we can leave." He said as I sat the DVD case on my kitchen counter. "Ok, It's almost 2AM, so I think I'm gonna let you off of here, need to get some sleep." He stated, and I nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, I need my beauty sleep." Hearing him laugh made me grin happily and then he said "I bet you'd look beautiful either way." Which in turn made my face burn hotly from blushing so hard, my heart skipping every other beat. "But yeah, I'm gonna let you go, night Josh." "N-night Rusty.."

\- - - - - - The next morning - - - - - -

I woke up like I usually do- get up, go to the bathroom, take a bath, dry my fur, brush my fur, get dressed, make breakfast and then enjoy a quiet walk to work, which I did. After I got there I met Rusty in the parking lot, like we said we would last night, and either the world stood still for a second, or I was trapped by the site of his body. He's a averagely built German Shepherd, He's roughly 6'1" and looks like he was built in some sort of boy lab. He's strong compared to me anyways.. which made me giggle softly, also incredibly sweet, not to mention he's really hot, and knows how to make anything he wears look desirable, Including our extremely bland work uniform. I looked away for a second so it didn't appear as I was staring at his body.. "H-hey Rusty, How's it going?" I asked as I held up the DVD in my hand, my ears twitching slightly from being so nervous. "It's good- and I told you so." He said with a grin across his muzzle. "W-what do you mean?" My ears now perked up entirely as I looked at him, completely nervous yet confused. "I told you that you would look beautiful either way." Seeing him say that so calmly nearly made me faint as I couldn't help but blush, the heat radiating from my face and I couldn't tell if he noticed or not as I shifted about, not making eye contact anymore and he decided to change the subject, as if he knew I was getting embarrassed. "So that's the DVD? He gently took it from my hand gently and read the back of it, I looked up at him for approval and he smiled at me and put it inside his car, afterwards locking it up. "U-uh..-" I stuttered.. getting even more embarrassed by the second. "Maybe we should get inside?" He looked at me as if he was confused for a second, like he didn't recognize me, then finally said- "You want to blow off work for the day? You don't strike me as the kind of person who would do somethin' like that." After that he grinned a bit wider and a bit of panic set in, not wanting to let him down I replied. "W-well yeah.. w-where do you want to go?" and waited for him to answer. "We could head to my place early.." I forced a nervous smile, never really having wanted to ditch work. "O-ok.." I said in a really quiet voice, even more nervous than ever, after saying that he placed his hand on my head and gently ruffled my hair, my ears flattened now as I climbed into the passenger seat of his car, him getting into the drivers seat and started the engine. "So you live in an apartment?" He asked after we had gotten onto the road. "Y-yeah.. It's just me and it's quite big for one person.. what about you?" I replied, waiting for his response as we continued down the road. "I live in a single story house, 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, one of them is empty, the other is my computer room and the last is my bedroom, you can look around if you would like once we get there.." "O-ok.." The rest of the drive there was filled with silence and once we had pulled into his driveway I almost dozed off and realized he had picked me up and started to carry me inside and I started blushing uncontrollably, staying still with my eyes closed as he did so, my muzzle instantly picking up his scent as I was carried inside his house, his scent turning me on slightly and I pretended to wake up a minute or so after he laid me on his couch. "O-oh..." I rubbed my eyes for effect. "I-I must have fallen asleep.." After I said that he replied and said it was ok and it wasn't that hard to carry me inside. I looked around and then looked at him, trying not to focus on being surround by so much of his scent. "Uhm.. Do you have anything I could wear? I'd like to get out of these work clothes.." I asked without thinking ahead. Then he replied- "Sure, let me grab something for you." I nodded and waited patiently on his couch, looking around while sitting in place. Nearly jumping as he came from his room with just a large shirt in his hand. "I don't think I have any jeans that would fit you, so I brought you a pair of my boxers.. I hope that's okay." He said, holding up the pair of boxers in his other hand. I blush brightly and squirm in my seat while nodding slightly- "That's fine.." smiling softly and I stand up, taking the clothes and from him as I walked towards the bathroom, my tails swishing behind me as I do so.

(More soon)


End file.
